If You Loved Me
by starlesscity
Summary: What would happen if Iruka's idea to dismiss Kakashi's advances was to tell him that he'd only have a chance if the Icha Icha Paradise books disappeared? What if Kakashi agreed? Would it be possible for Iruka to have inadvertently made things worse? KxI


**Disclaimer:** In another universe. In another time. In another dream… That would be where I own even the _slightest_ part of this show or its characters.

**Full Summary:** What would happen if Iruka's idea to dismiss Kakashi's advances was to tell him that he'd only have a chance if the Icha Icha Paradise books disappeared? What if Kakashi agreed? Would it be possible for Iruka to have inadvertently made things worse?

**Pairing List:** Kakashi/Iruka

**Beta: **The oh so very freakin' awesome saviours of all things bad!fic Lady Ivvy and ToastedNeko! Let's hear it for them! *applause* They have come and liberated me from the perils of beta searching (can you believe how many people specifically will not beta yaoi in the Naruto fandom? O.O) and if all goes well they will be at my evil bidding for sometime to come. *evilsmile* So give it up for them folks, they're the reason you've got a fic up at the moment :).

**A/N + Dedication:** You can blame xoxheart for this. She requested - in one of our various conversations - that I write something since I was being lame and too picky only focusing on one story (which is giving me hell) to write.

I opened up and flicked through my (surprisingly small) list of oneshots ideas that I have in the Naruto fandom (as they all tend to sprout chapters on me). This one seemed to be the quickest and easiest one to write, (which it _wasn't_, let me tell you) because, well okay, it's honestly a little bit plotless. It was mainly just an idea for fun, a laugh, and a way to distract and relax my writing muscles for a while.

(What I didn't take into consideration, of course is that writing Kakashi is a _bitch_, my beta was about to start college and go poof and my interest in writing it would dry up. Luckily my stubborn nature prevailed, hehe.)

Either way, I'll cross my fingers that everything worked out and that you enjoy this for the time being :) So this is for you my Canadian Heart. I hope this is to your taste… and if it isn't? Well, I don't know, I might dedicate you something else as well, lol.

Oh, and _**Happy Birthday!**_ Consider this your present, you little Virgo you ;)

* * *

_If You Loved Me_

Iruka was not in one of his best moods. Granted, he wasn't at the point of giving every Shinobi in Konoha who crossed him a good lecture, but that was mostly because he was too exhausted to be bothered after the day he'd just had.

His students - which he usually cherished greatly - seemed to have turned into little monsters overnight, straining his goodwill to the breaking point. That alone was hard enough on a good day, but it hadn't helped matters when Naruto had poked his head into the class early that morning, spurring them on with his over-exaggerated tales of daring-do.

Overall, it had just been an long and taxing day. Iruka was talked, yelled and generally worn out. All he wanted was a nice warm drink, a long shower and a comfortable bed so he could recharge and be ready to face the mission desk tomorrow.

The thought made him sigh slightly. It was somewhat depressing that this was the sum of his life lately. All he ever did was work or retire to his home where he relaxed alone or graded papers. Occasionally he would meet up with some of his former students for lunch or dinner, but those meals had started becoming few and far between as they moved on with their own lives.

In fact, the only person he seemed to be seeing on a regular basis was… He blinked. Right there.

_Think of the Devil and he shall appear before you_… _and he'll usually do it in a shower of leaves or a puff of smoke._

"Hello, Kakashi."

"You're out rather late, aren't you Iruka?" Kakashi questioned in response, his eye curving to show what one could see of his smile.

Iruka stared at him for a long moment; he was too tired for this. "It's late afternoon."

"Then maybe we should go get some dinner before the restaurants start to crowd?"

"Kakashi," Iruka lifted his hand to hold the bridge of his nose, hoping to ward off the oncoming headache, "I'm really too tired to stand in the middle of the street and have one of these conversations with you."

Kakashi looked all innocence. "What conversations?"

_The ones where you confuse me to the point of insanity before I end up eating something with you while wondering what the hell I'm doing and how I got there_.

"Long ones." He answered instead, "I just want to go home."

The Jounin nodded. "Alright, let's go."

Iruka removed his hand to look at the other with surprise, but Kakashi had already started to walk away. His nose was buried in his book while his left hand had slipped into his pocket.

_Lord, give me the strength to brave the difficulties that revolve around this man._

Moving to catch up, Iruka waited until he was keeping pace with the other ninja to say, "This really isn't necessary, Kakashi. I can make it home by myself."

"Can't a friend offer some companionship on another's travels?"

Iruka's answer, to his embarrassment, ended up a yawn. Kakashi shot him a look that could have either been sympathy or concern as he paused his finger over a spot on his page, holding his place. Iruka did his best to summon up a smile. "I'm afraid, as you can see; that I won't be much company on this… travel. It's been a very long day."

"Has it now?" Kakashi questioned, and despite the quick glance he gave to his book, Iruka knew he had most, if not all of the Jounin's attention.

He almost sighed. Apparently Kakashi wasn't going to take his hints to leave any time soon. He had might as well take the opportunity and complain to someone. "My students were unruly today." He explained, stifling another yawn. "Naruto also came by to see me, and made matters worse." His smile became slightly sardonic. "Their favourite story is about his first mission to Wave Country, and they always have fun trying to emulate both it and him."

Kakashi grimaced and Iruka had to wonder if he was remembering that mission. Iruka himself knew it back to front, the amount of times Naruto had explained it to him made him feel like he had been there too. The only part he - or anyone else, he imagined - hadn't been told about was Naruto's battle with the young boy on the bridge. Naruto didn't like to talk about that.

Silence fell between them, and Iruka shook of the thoughts of his and began planning his evening. He had almost reached his steaming hot shower when Kakashi broke his thoughts by casually remarking, "I'm meeting Naruto tomorrow."

It took a moment for Iruka to comprehend him, and even when he did, he wasn't sure what it had to do with him. "… Oh?"

Kakashi turned a page in his book and possibly nodded. Iruka wasn't quite sure if the small movement hadn't just been his head falling forward as he got further engrossed in the story. The teacher held in another sigh - Kakashi was worse than his students sometimes. It reminded him of the old phrase 'trying to draw blood from a stone'. It certainly felt like it when he conversed with the Jounin, and honestly? He was starting to get sick of trying.

Looking away from the other Shinobi, Iruka analysed his surroundings. They were five houses from his and by the speed of their stroll they should get there in less than a minute. The chances of further conversation was unlikely if he didn't start one and-

"You're not interested in a student's progress?"

-apparently Kakashi was breaking all bets and discovering he had a talkative side.

"I'm sure Naruto will tell me about his training long before anyone else gets a chance to."

"Mm? And what if he forgets something?" Kakashi questioned, but his eyes never strayed from the pages in front of him.

Iruka's eye twitched, but they were only moments from his door, so he forced the annoyance aside to summon what remained of his patience. "I'll take the chance." He paused only briefly. "Thank you for accompanying me home. Goodnight, Kakashi."

He started to turn and head towards his door when Kakashi called out, his voice oddly serious, "Iruka."

Pausing, he turned to look at the Jounin, but Kakashi's eyes quickly flicked back down to focus on his book. "Dinner? Tomorrow night?"

Iruka weighed his options. If he said no then Kakashi would continue to talk and prod him, his ever-increasing stress over the day would cause him to yell at Kakashi, then he'd apologise and end up doing what the Jounin wanted _anyway_, so really? What was the point of even trying to deny him?

He let out his breath in a slight huff. "Alright, I guess we could. When are you training with Naruto? I'm sure he'd be eager to come too-"

"No."

Iruka turned to face him fully at the vehemence in his tone. "Excuse me?"

Kakashi somewhat violently flipped a page in his book. "Just the two of us." He pulled the book closer, refusing to look away from it. "No students."

Okay, now Iruka was _really_ starting to get agitated. What was wrong with Kakashi today? No, scrap that. He was always incomprehensible. The better question was what was wrong with them spending time with _their_ students?

Iruka crossed his arms over his chest. "Why?"

Kakashi words sounded forced when he finally answered, and because his face was still angled downwards, Iruka had no chance of seeing any hints of emotion in his eye. "I want to take you out."

His eyebrows knitting together in a frown, Iruka looked at Kakashi critically. Take him out? So this was… different to their usual meals? His eyes widened fractionally. He wanted to go on a _date_? He was quick to scowl again. This had to be a prank or a bet. His bitten out words more than showed his reluctance to say this… although someone conning or blackmailing _Kakashi Hatake_ into something didn't fit either.

So what the hell was he doing this for? To prove he could? Was this some goal in his twisted psyche? To play with the school teacher who wasn't afraid to yell at him?

_He doesn't even care enough about your answer to look away from his book!_ His inner voice shouted angrily, quickly flicking the switch on Iruka's temper and making his fists clench. _That _stupid _book!_

Reaching out, Iruka snatched it from Kakashi's grasp, too busy seeing red to acknowledge how distracted Kakashi must have been to allow it to happen. Kakashi looked up at him with a wide-eye.

"You'll never, _ever_ get me agreeing to that with your damn face buried in these stupid books! You're constantly reading this perverted trash, and you never listen to a word people say because of it!" To prove both his point and disgust, he threw the orange item at Kakashi.

Turning around he opened his door and slammed it shut after him, too lost in his rage to notice the way the book had hit Kakashi's chest before falling to the ground, landing in front of the other's feet. The Jounin didn't react in anyway; he just watched the door Iruka had disappeared into. In fact it was a good few moments before Kakashi moved, turning and walking away; his hands in his pockets, his head bowed and his novel in the dirt.

On the other side of the door, Iruka hadn't been doing much better; he made it no more then five steps before he slumped slightly and put a hand to the hall's wall. He was already feeling his guilty conscience rear its head and chastise him over his mostly irrational anger, but more than that, he was trying to sort out just how the words that came from his mouth had contradicted what he'd meant to say.

He had meant to tell Kakashi he would _never_ date him, not because of the books, but just as a general principle. The thought made him wince; no one deserved that yelled at them. He should have said it nicely and politely, instead of hurting the other's feelings. Kakashi may have been strange, but he was also a decent and - heaven help, him - when it mattered, an honest man. So he must have been… serious and then he had said _that_…

Iruka groaned slightly. Today was just not his day, and tomorrow wasn't looking too much better. He'd have to find and apologise to Kakashi in the morning, and figure out just what the Jounin had meant, because while he didn't think Kakashi was lying, maybe he'd just been confused over what Kakashi had been saying.

Maybe he just wanted a friend, someone he could talk to in a way he couldn't with a student. Maybe he wanted Iruka's opinion on something. He really had been jumping to all kinds of conclusions when he didn't have the right. If he hadn't of been so _tired_ maybe this whole thing could have been averted.

Iruka ran a hand over his face. "Tomorrow. I'll fix it tomorrow." His hand moved back up to run through his hair, half pulling out his ponytail and conveying his apprehension. "Somehow."

**-break-**

The next morning saw Iruka hurrying around his apartment, his motions becoming increasingly jerkier as his guilt increased. It had taken him hours to fall asleep the previous night and he hardly felt rested. He kept trying to tell himself that what he said would have rolled right off Kakashi and that the Jounin would have forgotten about it by now. It wasn't working.

His hope was to catch the other before he had to go to work at the mission desk. He couldn't see himself being very productive with his mind as scattered as it was at the moment. Hopefully he could even convince Kakashi to forgive him and they could have that dinner and talk about… well, whatever Kakashi wanted. He owed the Jounin that much.

Quickly throwing on some clothes, he ate a fast breakfast before leaving his house and locking the door. He was in such a rush, that he wasn't paying much attention to where he stepped - expecting everything to be the same as it always was.

Unfortunately, that was not the case, and he found himself tripping. It was only his reflexes that kept him from doing more than stumbling slightly. Turning, he scanned the ground hurriedly, hoping to find the item and put it somewhere safer so he could avoid it in the future. All his plans screeched to a stop however, when he noticed just _what_ it was that had impeded his movements.

Iruka stared at it with wide, slightly terrified eyes. It was Kakashi's book. _The_ _book_ he had thrown at Kakashi last night. The book Kakashi was _never_ without or if he was, he _always_ knew where he'd placed it. Iruka bent down slowly, staying in a crouched position a metre away from the book. He wasn't taking any chances; he was ready to run for his life if he needed to.

Slowly, he pulled out one of his kunai and carefully stretched his arm out. He lightly poked it. Nothing happened. He flicked the point of his kunai under the cover and pushed it back, opening the book. A few pages turned with it, but other than that, there was no reaction.

He pulled back his weapon and reached out with his chakra, looking for any sign of traps, tampering or any kind of jutsu. Nothing. He only allowed himself to hesitate for a moment more before he put back his kunai and reached for the book.

Picking it up, he slowly stood, holding it gently in his hand as he looked around, but no one seemed to be on the street. It was eerily deserted, only further adding to his unease. Turning the book over, he examined it one more time by both shaking it, and flicking through the bottom corner of the book.

It was just… a normal book. Only, it wasn't, because it was Kakashi's, and it was something he would kill you for touching. It was a part of him. The fact that he didn't have it was just… scary.

_And you told him to get rid of it._

Iruka suddenly felt his stomach drop. He couldn't have… his words, this couldn't be, not because of… him?

"Shit." Iruka cursed, feeling worried and guilty all at once. He shoved the book between his shirt and Chunnin vest and started running. He wasn't sure where he was supposed to start looking, but he needed to find Kakashi, and fast.

**-break-**

He didn't get more then a street away however before he skidded to a stop. It seemed that he wasn't the only one aware of Kakashi's strange behaviour. The whole _village_ seemed to be talking about it. Civilians were huddled besides the various buildings and stalls, talking in groups as their eyes flicked towards the matching groups of clustering ninjas.

Iruka did his best to go by unnoticed as he listened to the whispers.

"… without his _book_."

"-did you see him _talking_ with people?"

"… I'm changing villages… this one's done for."

"Mark my words, it's a bad omen."

"Who the hell _has_ it!"

He was getting more and more anxious as the seconds ticked by. Apparently everyone had seen Kakashi walking through town - _actually_ socialising - and when asked about his book, he said he'd given it away. The last comment had made Iruka clutch a hand to his chest, pressing against the book hidden there. He had a feeling that revealing _he_ was the one in possession of the item wouldn't be too good for his life-expectancy.

The only thing that could possibly save him - and the village, judging by everyone's worried murmurs - was if Kakashi got the book _back_ and became his usual reclusive, porno-reading self. The only problem with that was that Iruka didn't know _how_ he was going to manage it.

He hadn't even known his comment about the book last night would work so effectively, which meant he obviously didn't know Kakashi at all and therefore didn't know how to _achieve_ the desired outcome. So that made it damn near impossible for him to even try and do it alone - which, in turn, made him even more panicked.

_What am I going to do? What am I going to _do_?_ He groaned mentally as he kept up his hurried pace around the village, hoping against his apparently frightfully bad luck that Kakashi would manage to walk out of one of the shops and allow him to fix this mess.

He was so lost in his thoughts, and so busy looking for a mess of silver hair on a slumped ninja's posture, that he was completely oblivious to the blond haired teenager walking towards him until they collided. Iruka barely kept himself standing, and was automatically beginning his apologies when the familiar voice penetrated his thoughts. "Iruka, don't worry about it!" A laugh followed it. "I've done it enough to you."

Iruka found that despite his increasingly horrible day, Naruto could still pull a smile from him. "We both know that still isn't a good excuse, Naruto."

The younger ninja grinned. "Yeah, well. Let's just say we're even now, alright?" His smirk suddenly became devious. "Or maybe not _completely_ even. You could buy me ramen, and then we would be."

Iruka shook his head slightly. "Nice try, Naruto.

Naruto shrugged. "Ah well, can't blame a guy for trying." He slipped his hands into his pockets. "Where you headed anyway? Mission desk?"

He winced. _I'm going to be so late_.

"Yeah. Well, I'm on my way. I need to talk to someone first."

"Oh?" Naruto questioned, "Who you looking for?"

_What could it hurt?_ "Actually, it's Kakashi. You haven't seen him have you?"

Naruto blinked before his eyebrows furrowed. "You know it's actually kind of strange. I just came from training with him- well," he paused, "what was _supposed_ to be training with him."

Iruka suddenly felt panic start to grip at him again. _What happened? Didn't Kakashi show up? Did he _say_ something?_

"What do you mean?" His voice was sharper than usual, but thankfully, Naruto seemed to be so lost in his reminiscing that he didn't really notice.

"He was just… weird." He scratched his head absently, ruffling blond spikes. "I know that he's weird anyway, but this was a different weird. Like… like he was acting _normal_. He apologised for being _five minutes _late and then said we'd have to train sometime later this week because he wasn't well. At first I thought he was just telling another one of his lies, but then he waited for my answer and when I gave it he left by _walking away_." Naruto shivered, a look of mild fear coming over his face. "He didn't even pull out his porno once." Naruto locked nervous eyes with Iruka, genuine worry coming over his face. "Did something happen to him?"

_Oh it's nothing,_ the cynical part of Iruka's mind chimed in, _apparently I just broke him_.

Iruka forcibly shoved the thought away and out of his mind, refusing to let the worry, guilt, fear and every other negative feeling possible overwhelm him. He needed to be calm if he was going to get through this. He had to be strong, to be a true Shinobi and not succumb to his emotions in times of great horror and stress.

"Everything will be fine," He told Naruto firmly, leaving no room for argument. "Now tell me, where did you last see him?"

Naruto frowned, not looking particularly convinced. "He was heading into town from the training grounds. I didn't really pay attention as to _where_ he was going I was too busy being confused over what the hell was wrong with him..." he trailed off, his eyes widening as he straightened. He suddenly leaned forward to hiss, "He's not going mad is he? He's not going to go all fucked up like everyone else with a Sharingan is he!"

It took a moment for Iruka to connect the dots and when he did, irrational panic tried to seize him as the possibilities of what Naruto was suggesting stampeded through his mind. Itachi followed by Sasuke only to have _Kakashi_ do it and perform a hat trick? Oh God no, they'd only just got Sasuke back**[1]** for heaven's sake! Kakashi wasn't stupid or - hopefully - insane enough to do that over something as simple as a book!

_And you_.

Iruka internally snarled; _shut up!_

"Iruka?" And Naruto looked panicked now, glancing around anxiously, his hands twitching towards one another.

Quickly reaching out, Iruka grabbed his jacket, stopping him from running or teleporting off to start another crusade like he'd done with Sasuke. "Naruto, calm down; it's nothing like that. Kakashi's just… trying out a suggestion someone gave him. He should be back to normal by tomorrow." _I hope_.

"… Really?" Nartuo asked, suspicion colouring his voice, but he was starting to relax again. Iruka was relieved his words still held a sway over the teenager.

"Yes. I just need to talk to him about… what was said. So do you know where I can find him?"

Naruto frowned a little. "Not really…" Iruka let out a small, frustrated sigh; for a second he'd felt hopeful - if not nervous - about finding the Jounin sometime soon and sorting the whole mess out.

"But," Naruto suddenly added, "I could probably summon Gamakichi to give him or Pakkun a message… if you want?

Iruka refused to let himself feel any relief until this was all over, but he had to admit some of the stress had lifted at the prospect. It was perfect. Naruto would send Kakashi a message while he worked on his excuses, waiting for the Jounin to find him instead of continuing his needle-in-a-haystack approach.

He was going to treat Naruto to a night of ramen for this. "Naruto… I." He swallowed. He was sure his gratitude was almost tangible. "Yes, thank you. If you could do that it would be immensely helpful."

Naruto smiled and got his hands ready to perform the summoning jutsu. "You know I don't mind, Iruka."

_I know_, he thought as Naruto began the signs, _but once I work things out with Kakashi, I'm going to take you out for a large thank-you dinner anyway._ He hesitated. _Well, if I work things out._

**-break-**

After Gamakichi had left with his message, Iruka had also procured a scroll from his vest, and with a hastily scribbled apology he asked Naruto to drop it by the mission desk before he met up to train with Sasuke. Naruto had agreed before jumping onto the rooftops and dashing away. As Iruka watched him, he felt his good mood start to vanish.

Would Kakashi even show up?

Bringing up one of his hands, he slipped it inside his vest slightly, fingering the book. His message had been simple; he'd asked Kakashi to meet him on Team 7's bridge. It was a familiar landmark to them both and was the closest thing he could think of for neutral territory. It was also somewhere Naruto wouldn't find overly suspicious. He also hadn't specified a time, just that he'd be waiting there.

He sighed slightly and removed his hand before making his way towards the bridge. Would Kakashi be mad? Indifferent? Would he have changed his mind about the invitation? Iruka didn't know. All he knew was that he wanted to make things right, and to start with, he was going to give the other his book back.

He had no right to do what he did, and he could only hope Kakashi would accept his apology over the way he'd acted.

_You'll never, _ever_ get me agreeing to that with your damn face buried in these stupid books! You're constantly reading this perverted trash, and you never listen to a word people say because of it!_

He winced as he remembered last nights shouted words. He wasn't even sure if Kakashi _could_ forgive him, and the thought made his heart twist, creating a deep-seated ache.

Iruka placed a hand over his vest, pressing against the book that had started it all and now rested above the pain in his chest. _I'm sorry, Kakashi. Forgive me._

But he wasn't there to respond, so Iruka just sped up his pace.

**-break-**

He quickly reached the bridge, and after carefully checking the area for potential traps or hiding Jounin - not that he thought he'd have much luck if Kakashi did decide to get revenge, but it was the principle of the thing - he leaned against the railing and waited.

It didn't take long for his nerves to set in as he glanced around awkwardly, running a hand through his hair and re-doing it more times than he'd like to count. He even paced for a while, thinking up how he'd approach the situation when Kakashi did arrive.

So far he had: returned the book, apologised profusely, offered to accept his dinner invitation - if it was still on the table - and shown him a substantial amount of pitiful looks. He was hoping that would be enough for Kakashi to forgive him, even if couldn't save their loose friendship.

The thought made him cringe. He didn't _want_ to lose Kakashi.

It may have been something he'd only discovered today, but he still couldn't deny it. Kakashi had wormed his way into Iruka's life, and without the spontaneously appearing, confusing, and annoying Jounin _there_ somewhere, at the back of his mind and inserting himself into the teacher's conversations - Iruka just… faltered.

Something had begun pulling him towards the other and he hadn't even noticed it, not until it came to a point where he had screwed it up and couldn't live without it.

"Damn," Iruka groaned, rubbing his face and looking down at the water slowly moving below him. He probably hadn't been here more than two hours, but it felt like a lifetime. Was this what his students had felt like, waiting for their ever-late teacher?

_No_, his mind helpfully chimed in, _because they weren't as emotionally invested in the outcome_.

Iruka closed his eyes and groaned again. Opening them, he stared unseeingly at the current for a few seconds before he shook himself. He needed to do something to occupy his time before his mind was officially taken over by Kakashi.

The only question was, what?

_Well…_

"Oh no," he shook his head, refusing to believe what he'd just thought. "I can't! I…"

He glanced down at his vest and his fingers twitched. His curiosity was starting to spread, and before he could stop himself he was reaching underneath the material. Pulling out the book contained inside, he felt a small blush dust his cheeks as he glanced at the cover before flicking it open.

Scanning the first page, Iruka felt his face heat up further as he began to read, unable to believe he was doing it in the first place as he bent forward slightly, attempting to hide the view of the book from anyone who might walk by.

He had only made it to the third page - already a mortified, blushing mess - when he felt a chakra spike near him. He barely had time to shove it back in his vest and twist his head to the side before the leaves fell to the ground to reveal the man he had been waiting for and the owner of the book pressed against his chest. Kakashi Hatake.

Iruka straightened and turned to face the other fully. "Kakashi."

He nodded respectfully. "Iruka." He paused momentarily, "You asked to see me?"

Iruka stared at him for a long moment, but Kakashi didn't move. His visible eye was calm and focused, his hands resting at his sides and his posture straight. He was every inch a deadly but polite Jounin whose presence had been requested.

If asked about it later, Iruka would lie without pause, he would tell you that he didn't know what made him snap. He would never admit that in that moment, looking at Kakashi who was just _so_ _wrong_ he felt an urge, a fierce whip of anger that told him to - _do, touch, make, shake, fix_ – anything that knocked some sense and _life_ into Kakashi again.

He stormed over to the Jounin and, still having enough sense not to punch a crazy, higher-ranking ninja, he shoved him fiercely in the chest. "What in the world are you _doing_!" He poked him hard, for good measure. Kakashi's eye was blown wide in surprise, but Iruka ignored it. "Going around all day like some impostor and leaving your _book_ in front of my house for me to trip over! You've had the whole village worried sick!"

He went to prod him again, but Kakashi's hand on his wrist made him still. It wasn't a hard or warning grip; he didn't even try to move him away. "I apologise for leaving something on your property. If there was any damage done to your walkway-"

"MY WALKWAY?" Iruka exploded, cutting him off, "What about the damage done to my mental faculties for spending the day running around and worrying about _you_?"

Shaking his arm free from Kakashi's grip, he pulled the book from under his vest, not noticing the emotions that flicked through Kakashi's eyes as it was revealed. He was too busy dealing with his own.

He shook the novel at the Jounin. "How could you leave this at my house? How could you have _listened_ to me! I was tired and you knew that! Couldn't you have just waited until today to ask me again-"

When a thumb brushed against his chin Iruka's mouth suddenly snapped shut, Kakashi's eye was curved into its usual crescent moon, and despite the unusual touch to his face, seeing something so _Kakashi_ allowed his shoulders to sag slightly.

Using his other hand, Kakashi gently pulled the book from Iruka's hold, but in doing so, he moved closer, making Iruka very aware of the scant inches between their bodies. He swallowed.

"Maa. Thank you for keeping this safe for me, Iruka."

Relief finally began to curl through Iruka. _He's not mad, he's normal. You're okay. You can breathe again_. He smiled slightly. "You're welcome."

Kakashi gave a matching grin, his eyes softening as he started to remove his hand from Iruka's face. His thumb gently brushed the corner of Iruka's mouth and the teacher's breath hitched, making Kakashi pause, his eyes flicking over and studying Iruka's face.

Eventually Kakashi took a step back, his eyes dropping to his book where he tenderly ran his fingers over it. Iruka almost laughed at how much it must mean to him, but when Kakashi's eyes flicked to his, focused and full of meaning, Iruka felt his throat turn dry as his heart and stomach twisted simultaneously.

He glanced down at his feet to avoid the heat in the other's gaze, but it didn't stop his inner voice from talking. _Seems it was less about the book and more about _you _looking after it_. _Seems it was a date he asked you for last night after all_.

"Iruka."

The teacher looked up to see Kakashi slipping the novel back into its customary place in his vest. When it was safely inside, Kakashi glanced back at him, and it was just like last night, he realised.

Kakashi was tense and - as laughable as it sounded when the person in question was the Copy Ninja himself - didn't have his book to hide behind this time. "Would you… like to go to lunch?"

"I…" Iruka began, only to trail off. Despite his attempts to deny it to himself, he knew - he _knew_ it was a date, and the question was, did he want that with Kakashi?

_The idea of losing him hurt. You didn't want him mad at you. You missed him. You didn't go into the mission desk today so you could _find _him_.

His eyes widened slightly. _The mission desk._

"I'm," - damn it - "supposed to be at the mission desk right now," he hesitated, because there was a definite slump to Kakashi's posture now – but it wasn't a rejection! It was just… his job as a ninja and… and… "and I'm going to get in so much trouble for this." He ran a hand over his face, sighing slightly. "So you better make this worth my while."

He felt a presence in front of him, and dropped his hand to see them. Kakashi smiled at him - widely - he could see the imprint pressed taut against his mask as it stretched across his face. He began to smile, but it froze when he felt it- a brush of material pressed as a feather-light kiss against his cheek.

Iruka blushed; he could feel the heat staining his nose and cheekbones. Kakashi just chuckled, a huff of air against the side of his face before he pulled back. Reaching out moments later, his gloved hand took Iruka's and pulled him forward even as he walked backwards.

The first few steps Iruka took were heavy as he wondered just what the hell he was doing, but he quickly shoved it aside and succumbed to the urge of linking their fingers together. Kakashi's only response was to step back until he could walk at Iruka's side.

They started to talk then, just casual conversation as they headed towards one of the restaurants in the village. Occasionally Iruka would sneak glances at the Jounin, but never once did his book come out. His attention was focused on Iruka.

Sometimes though, he would see Kakashi's hand move up and brush over the material that covered the item from sight. Kakashi's eyes always found his in those moments, and somehow, Iruka knew that it wasn't about the book. It was about sharing something that had settled over both their hearts that day.

That thought, that _knowledge_ as Kakashi tightened his hold on his hand, made Iruka smile.

* * *

**A/N:** This story may have sucked; I make no promises and have no conviction. This comes from having the story kicking my ass for like, two months – so if you agree, feel otherwise or just want to say something; leave me a review, you may change my mind, heh.

**Number Notes:**

**[1]** - Random Sasuke being back is random (and quite common in my stories, haha.) That is all – and don't complain! He's an asshole but deep, deep, deep, deep, _deeeeeeep_ down; we love the idiot.


End file.
